


When Stars Align,

by cherr_ish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, really i just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherr_ish/pseuds/cherr_ish
Summary: There's romance in the abyss of cosmos. Life forms, dimensions, and elements yet to be created; yet Victor molds universes from the tips of Yuuri's nose to ends of his feet. It's contradictory.





	When Stars Align,

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've been an avid reader of fanfics for more than half a decade, and I thought it's my turn to switch it up. Please leave a comment ;_;

heeehoo i'm seeing how this looks on here ;-;


End file.
